Yu Yu Wolves
by Shasta Ally Cheetah Kat
Summary: ...Guardians who were alive for many years now stay in the human world to protect it from an invasion, now Yusuke and his group got themselves included in it. KuramaxOC, HieixOC, BotonxOC...
1. Chapter 1

Yeah another rewrite cause…the plot looked mixed up…there was too many fluff, blushes, and other things…this time…no portals but the plot is still the same as usual…and another one is…a new OC to take over Merckiy's role and a new Male OC…and no it's not Silva or Fourtails…but of course Jerome's name is still Jerome…and she is a girl…still trying to find a good female name for her…and…(Jerome: Again?) POV's will be in the next chapter (Jerome: YAY!)One more thing… (Jerome: Hurry it up.) Jerome is Emo! (Jerome: WHAT?!)

Another Day

It was early in the morning; the black haired Cheewolsky girl was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully until… (Cheewolsky means Cheetah/Wolf/Husky mix breed and yes she is in human form)

"Cous! Wake up!"The red haired Fogle yelled as he opened the door with a loud bang. (Fogle means Fox/Eagle mix breed)

With the loud bang the black haired girl who looked like 18 years old fell off the bed.

"Grrr, Eagle how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!?"She yelled at her cousin angrily.

"Cause its well worth the shock on your face."He said as he laughed.

"Someday Eagle you're going to get it…"she said glaring at him.

"Oh hey Jerome…and err Eagle."The other black haired girl said as she walked into the room.

"Hi Tigress."Jerome and Eagle said together. Tigress is a Figer which means Tiger/Fox mix.

"Come on you two let's go out for a walk, especially you Eagle…you need the exercise."Tigress said as she went out.

"Hehehe, yeah cous, you need the exercise."The black haired Cheewolsky said as she laughed.

But her laughter stopped as Eagle punched her on the head.

After their little argument they heard Tigress calling them obviously angry, they both ran to her so they won't get yelled at, no one likes Tigress when she's mad.

At the Park

As they arrived at the park, Eagle kept bugging Tigress and Jerome for ice cream.

"Grrr, are you a little kid or something?!"Jerome said as he looked at him.

"Who you calling a kid, I'm 18!"

"Exactly my point!"

"Why I'm going to…."He was going to finish his sentence until Tigress yelled.

"Both of you stop! You both act like kids!" She said as Jerome and Eagle looked at each other then back to Tigress.

"Sorry…"They both said as they kept walking.

"You know you two we are Guardians…MATURE Guardians, you should act like it."She said as Jerome scratched behind her neck while Eagle just put his hands in his pockets. All was going well until they heard screaming from a distance.

"What was that?!"Tigress said worrily.

"Wha-whatever it was let's get out of here!"Eagle said trembling.

"What are you chicken? We ARE going to check it out."Jerome said hastily.

"Are you crazy?! Wha-what if…"

"Who cares let's go into the forest to get things done, then come back, it's as simple as that."Jerome said as she dragged Tigress and Eagle with her.

"B-but what if it's Daika?!"Tigress said having bad memories of him.

"Then that just doubled the fun!"

Tigress and Eagle looked at each other then whimpered.

As they ran to the noise they saw a flash of Darkness pass them, the three of them stood back to back watching the shadow move, when it stopped it became obvious that it was a Spirit that drains a Guardians magic.

"Great, if a spirit is here then that means Daika is here…"Jerome said, then after a second they heard a girl scream, the same scream they heard awhile ago.

"We got to hurry!"Jerome said as her Dark green eyes turned into Raging blood red.

They ran, and then jumped onto a tree branch to see the commotion first before attacking. They saw a Blue-haired girl and four boys…but that's not what caught their attention, a Wolf/Vampire of the color Dark brown and Black with horns and wings stood at front of them holding the blue-haired girl in the neck.

Jerome, Tigress, and Eagle were watching carefully until Eagle couldn't take it anymore. He jumped and did an aerial kick to his head; since the Wolf/Vampire creature was flying the blue-haired girl fell off his grip, but was saved by Eagle's swift speed in the air.

"Th-thank you."The blue-haired girl told as he put her on the ground.

Jerome and Tigress looked at each other before coming down to join their cousin.

"You idiot, you got us worried that time."Tigress said as she hit him lightly on the forehead.

The four boys who were with the girl came to us, there was one with hair slicked back, the other one had red hair, one with spiky black hair, and one with orange hair.

Jerome looked at Eagle then back at the four boys, since Eagle forgot to put his wings away…

"Eagle…put your wings away."She said as she looked at them suspiciously.

It a while for him to understand what she was talking about, until he forgot his wings, he quickly made his wings disappear before they came.

"Who are you three?" The boy with hair slicked back answered them.

"…That is none of your business."Jerome hissed.

"Jerome be nice."Tigress said as she looked at her calmly.

"Hn…"Was all she said before looking away. (Hehehe little change of attitude there)

Tigress looked back at them and answered them politely.

"My name is Tigress this is Jerome and…"

"My names Eagle." He said as he went up to the blue-haired girl, gently lifted her hand, and kissed it.

"O-oh my."She said as she blushed.

Jerome rolled her eyes at his gentle man side of Eagle.

"What were you three doing here…don't you know it's dangerous?"He asked once more.

"Hehehe, danger we laugh at the face of danger hahaha."Jerome said as she laughed sarcastically.

"I see…oh we haven't told you our names! My name is Boton!"The blue-haired girl said cheerfully. (I hate introductions…)

"My names Kazuma Kuwabara nice to meet you." Trying to act cool.

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi." He said acting cool.

"My name is Kurama; it's a pleasure to meet you."He said as he went up to Tigress and kissed her hand. Tigress blushed at his gentlemen attitude. Then they started to look at the spiky black haired boy wondering what his name is.

Kuwabara looked at Hiei then Jerome; he kept looking back and forth like an idiot until he found something out.

"Hey! You're shorter than Hiei."He said like an idiot.

"…You're point…?"Jerome said raising her eyebrow.

"Hahaha, it's funny when you think about it! I mean I don't see woman shorter than Hiei!"He laughed. Hiei twitched but calmed down a little.

"…Can I?"Jerome asked Tigress.

"Jerome…don't start a fight."She said calmly.

"Considering your friend's height, Jerome is only one inch shorter than him."Eagle answered briefly.

"Huh, what do you mean by that, she looks shorter than that?"Kuwabara replied confused.

"Here take a look."He said as he pushed the Jerome next to Hiei, Jerome was shocked when Eagle pushed her unexpectedly. She looked at her back to see a startled Hiei next to her; they both stepped away from each other when they looked into each others eyes.

"Hehehe, your right she is one inch shorter."

Jerome glared at Kuwabara, warning him that if he says it again he will die.

Eagle looked up at the sky seeing that it was almost dark, and that no doubt that Daika will come out of hiding.

"Umm, listen you guys should get back home…"Eagle said worrily.

"Why is something wrong Eagle?"Boton asked.

"…Do you know the creature you fought?"Tigress asked.

"It was a demon wolf right?"Yusuke replied.

"…No it's a Mythical beast…a mix breed between a Wolf and a Vampire…"Jerome said while her eyes turned the shade of a cat's eye.

"…You seem to know a lot about it."Kurama replied.

"Hey! How did you do that with your eyes it was Dark green at first then it turned into a yellow cat eye?"Kuwabara asked completely ignoring the situation.

"…Y-you noticed her eye color change? No human can notice it."Tigress said worrily.

"Well since you already know, she can change her eye color depending on her mood and type of holidays."Eagle said as he looked at the sky once more, it was already dusk time; they shouldn't be out here very long…Jerome locked all her focus to concentrate, just in case they heard someone coming.

"Hey you know it's getting pretty late…you should go home."Tigress told them.

"We got a lot of time so you can explain these creatures."Hiei told them coldly as he looked at Jerome.

Jerome closed her eyes and listen deeply, until she heard noises coming this way_._

"…Prepare for a fight."She said as she opened her eyes and looked at the direction the noise was coming from.

End Chapter

You may review if u wants…and remember POV's will start on the next chapter…I didn't put here cause it's a waste of time if they didn't know each other first.

**Me: Well…that was fun right Jerome?**

**Jerome: Why did you have to include my idiot cousin…?**

**Me: For more interest…though I have a hard time making it funny…*Sobs***

**Jerome: I for one don't care what u do…**

**Me: You're mean! *Pouts***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…and just like it said in the first chapter the POV's will start here…

_Thoughts_

**Guardian Beast**

_**Daika**_

Telepathy

**Me: Here it is the second chapter.**

**Jerome: …Oh joy…*Rolls eyes***

**Me: *Glares* anyway let's get started with the story.**

The Deadly Encounter

**Jerome's POV:**

I watched carefully at the bushes, while I smelt the horrible stench of rotting corpses and blood. I saw the bushes rattle with caution, like it knew who we were, my eyes saw through the bushes reveling over a hundred of undead beasts.

'_Damn…why so many of them…'_ I thought worrily.

As they came out of the bushes, we were all surrounded there was no way to escape from them…

"WH-what are those things?! We never saw demons like those before!" Kuwabara yelled terrified.

"They aren't demons I can tell you that!"Tigress replied at him.

The creatures they saw had rotting skin with bones showing, some of them were human while some of them were beasts.

"…Hope you don't get bitten…or die."I said smiling; I was itching for a fight. I lifted up my arm while forming an object in my hand…a BIG object, when it was formed it was showed as a giant dragon-scaled sword, heck it was bigger then me.

Tigress did the same holding a twin tiger-head staff, for Eagle it was serpent twin-swords. The others watched in awe as our weapons were fully formed.

"…So you guys just going to stand there or fight?"I said being cool.

They just nodded their heads and got ready for the fight. Tigress started the fight with powerful fox fire which made the undead burn to crisp, Kurama lashed out his whip at them cutting them into pieces, Kuwabara used his spirit sword to cut them in half, Eagle used his twin swords to both fight and protect Boton since she doesn't fight, Yusuke used his spirit gun to blast them away…I was amazed at how much power he had , Hiei used his sword to cut them to pieces as well I was also amazed at how much speed he had which made me feel something weird, I used my sword to destroy them with a light swing, I didn't need to use much power. But as we finished the last of them more kept coming, I looked at everyone they looked too tired to fight another batch of them.

"There's too many of them we have to retreat!"Eagle yelled at me.

"Jerome quickly! Not even Guardians can handle this much!"Tigress yelled at me as well.

I just nodded and told everyone to stand close to me, I took out some smoke bombs which were also teleporting bombs, I threw them to the ground and was enclosed in the smoke.

**Hiei's POV:**

As we were enclosed in blinding smoke it instantly cleared…I started to look around the surrounding, we were in a different place but how?

"…Well that took care of that…"Jerome said tiredly.

"How did you send us here?"I asked looking at plains of grass.

"Those bombs I threw were teleported bombs; they can send anyone anywhere by just being in the smoke…it could also separate a group."She replied calmly. My eyes widened and I looked around, no was around only me and Jerome, we were all separated.

"Where are they?"I asked her coldly.

"…Who knows…but as long they are far from those Undead…"I went up to her and took hold of her spiked collar angrily.

"How do I know your not one of those Beasts?"I said angrily.

"…We can find your friends…but were going to have to search in the morning…"She said as she looked away with pain in her eyes. My anger suddenly faded when I saw her in pain…

"…Sorry…I-I didn't know what got into me."I said as let go of her collar, it was unusual for me to feel like this to someone.

"It's alright Hiei…I don't mind."She said trying to act normal, but I heard her pain in her voice she couldn't fool me.

"A-anyways we should find some shelter."She told me.

"Why aren't we safe enough?"I asked while calming down.

"…It won't be long till they find us, they'll catch us by scent…besides…you don't want to get wet do you?"She said as she looked up at the sky, the sky was cloudy like it was going to rain, and it did rain I looked at Jerome seeing that she was wearing a tube-shirt, she shivered when she felt the rain on her skin. I looked around the grassy plain, when I looked down the cliff of the plain there was a cave.

"…There's a cave down here…"I told her.

"Well let's go I can already hear the undead coming this way."She said worrily as she grabbed my arm and took us down the cliff. As we got in the cave the undead looked around the plain looking for us, we carefully tried not to make a sound, a few minutes past and they were gone we let out the air we were holding in our lungs. Jerome was wet and cold she tried to warm up using her hands to rub her arms.

I looked outside wondering what happened to the others. I looked at Jerome she still was trying to warm herself, my jacket was wet so I couldn't give that to her instead I made a fire that might warm both of us. But even though I made a fire she still looked a bit cold from her clothes…

"…I hope you friends are alright…I didn't mean to separate them."Jerome said breaking the silence between us. I was surprised by her sudden change of attitude, first she was kinda cold and sarcastic, then she sounds innocent and sweet.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude? And don't worry those fools can take care of themselves."I replied.

"Hehehe y-your right I shouldn't worry."She said as she smiled at me sweetly, I felt a blush crawl onto my face when she did that.

I turned away from her and looked outside once more.

End Chapter

…Next chapter will be about Tigress and Kurama together…

**Me: Ewe…I hate romance scenes…**

**Jerome: Then why are you watching it…**

**Me: Because…I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE BLOOD THE HURT!**

**Jerome: …Well as long as u don't like hugs kiss part I don't care what u watch…beside I don't like Love.**

**Me: Awe how can u say that? Don't u like Hiei? *smirks***

**Jerome: …That's ridiculous why would I fall in love that's impossible! *Blushes* **

**Me: But I see u hang around him a lot…**

**Jerome: …Th-that's none of your business.**

**Hiei: Jerome what are you doing with that fool.**

**Me: *Get's angry* Who u calling a fool?!**

**Hiei: Hn.**

**Jerome: *Sweat drop***


	3. Chapter 3

…Chapter 3… sorry for not updating for a long time…I was pissed off…

**Me: ……**

**Jerome: What r u doing?**

**Me: Nothing…**

**Jerome: I see…then what's with the axe?**

**Me: That's none of your business.**

**Jerome: Ohh sudden change of attitude huh.**

**Me: Just go…**

**Jerome: But…**

**Me: GET GOING!!!! *swings axe***

**Jerome: AHHH *dodges* ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going!**

A Tail and Ears?

**Tigress's POV:**

The rain was falling down hard on the ground causing me to shiver, I heard the sound of the undead moaning, but luckily I was with someone…Kurama.

"How long do you think this forest lasts?" I asked him quietly not wanting to attract any attention.

"Who knows, maybe if we walk a little further we could find shelter from the rain."He said as he looked at me, I blushed when he did that but it's strange I never fell in love with anyone…especially Eagle and Jerome.

We walked for…who knows how many hours until we a cave near a mountainside, we went inside to get out of the rain, I just hope the undead weren't in here waiting for us.

"…I hope the others are alright." I said silently remembering the last time we fought off the undead.

"They'll be fine Yusuke and the others can take care of themselves…but I'm not sure about your cousins though."He said silently.

I just smiled at him and said, "They are both strong too they'll be fine."

He smiled back at me making me blush very red, I turned away from him trying to look outside instead of his face, but I failed miserably I kept looking at him, my heart started to beat fast as my fox-like tiger tail popped out as well as my ears. I didn't notice my tail and ears pop out since I was too busy looking at him.

"Uhh…Tigress why are you staring at me…and what's with the tail?"He asked me as he blushed slightly.

"T-tail?" I asked him strangely until I noticed my tail on the ground; I was shocked and tried to come up with an excuse.

"Uhh…err…is-is it Halloween?"I said as I hoped he would buy it, Kurama just giggled at me as I blushed in embarrassment.

As the time went by the rain started to stop, I started to think about how Eagle and Jerome were doing…I hope they are alright.

**Kurama's POV:**

I looked at Tigress worried face; it made me feel bad for seeing her like that, and for some reason she makes me feel soft inside…

"Are you feeling alright Tigress?"I asked her calmly.

"Huh…oh yeah I-I'm alright…"She said as she looked outside the cave. Who knows how many hours past since Jerome separated us? I looked at Tigress seeing that she no longer has her tail and ears which got me curious it was there a minute ago. I wanted to ask about it but…she might think of something counter that.

I looked at the night sky, it was almost dawn and the undead should disappear…if we listened to their warning then we wouldn't be separated…right?

End Chapter

Sorry for a short chapter I wanted to make a Drifting wolf comic…next chapter will be Boton and Eagle…

**Jerome: Tigress...you know Shasta has been mad at me for some reason...do u know why?**

**Tigress: No idea...you know her she's always mad about something...Blueshadow won't say anything either...**

**Jerome: Blueshadow?**

**Tigress: Shasta other self...remember she has a split personality.**

**Jerome: Oh yeah...maybe it was Blueshadow who was mad...**

**Eagle: Maybe, you'll never know.**

**Jerome and Tigress: AHHHH Eagle you know better than to sneak up to us!**

**Eagle: Hahaha but it's worth seeing the looks on your faces!**

**Jerome: *Eyes glow red***

**Tigress: *cracking her knuckles***

**Eagle: Now now you two u wouldn't hurt me would u? *Backs away slowly***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4…

**Jerome: …Sh-Shasta?**

**Me: JEROME!!! PLEASE BE MY VALENTINE!**

**Jerome: *sweat drop* WHAT! R u lesbian or something?**

**Me: …Err Uhh…may-be *shrugs***

**Jerome: If u r I'm staying away from u…**

**Me: I'm not lesbian.**

**Jerome: Then why didn't u say s…**

**Me: *clings to Jerome* **

**Jerome: …never mined…*tries to escape Shasta's death squeeze***

**Flirtatious**

**Eagle POV's:**

Since we were separated by Jerome's bomb Boton and I have been walking in a big forest to escape the Undead luckily for us it was almost dawn…

"How long do you think this forest is?"Boton asked me while trembling in fear.

"Awe your scared? Hehehe don't worry I'm here for you!" I said as I put an arm around her shoulder, but she just shrugged me off.

"I'm worried about the others I wonder if they are okay…"She said silently and sadly.

"…I'm sure they're fine they look pretty strong." I said to her trying to comfort her.

"I hope your right…those Undead seems strong…"She said worrily. I looked at her innocent face which made me have butterflies in my stomach it took me awhile to find out that I was in love with her…and who to blame it on! It's cupid he must have hit me with a love arrow…and I didn't even notice it!

As we walked a little further we accidently bumped into an Undead but luckily it was only one.

"A-a U-Undead!"Boton said as she clinged onto me, I was grateful at the Undead at that point but I got to get rid of it before it calls the rest of the Undead. I took out my swords and destroyed it before it noticed us.

**Boton's POV:**

I watched as he killed the Undead with one strike of his swords, he wasn't really graceful like his cousin Jerome, but he was handsome, cute a…Oh get your mined out of the gutter he's an idiot almost like Kuwabara, there is no way I'd like a guy like him…could I?

"Well it seems that it's morning now the Undead won't come out till night where do u think we should meet the others from here?"He said to me cheerfully.

"Uhh H-how about the park it seemed like a good place to meet up with the others."I said as I blushed at his smile.

"Great let's go!"

Meanwhile…

**Yusuke's POV:**

Grrr stupid Undead they were able to follow us…but it became morning so they ran away and hid somewhere. I kept wondering what happened to the others, we were all separated with those bombs.

"Hey Urameshi."Kuwabara said idiotically.

"What do you want Kuwabara!?"I said to him not in the mood.

"Where do you think the others could have been teleported to, I mean it's you and me then the others have partners too right?" He said confused.

"How the hell should I know? Why won't you ask Kurama instead, he is intelligent." I told him angrily.

"We'll yeah but where are we all going to meet?"

"The park of course where else will they go?!"

Kuwabara didn't reply back but just kept walking till they reached the park, when they did none of their teammates were there not even the other three were there.

"So where did they really go now…"

"I'm sure they didn't arrive yet we'll just wait until they come."I explained simply.

"But what are you going to do if they don't come?"Kuwabara questioned me.

"……………"I didn't reply to him cause he might be right what if they don't come…what if their having fun somewhere and the Undead were just fake just do they can keep us out of their little game.

End Chapter

Yeah short chapter again…I was busy…

**Jerome: EAGLE!**

**Eagle: Yes cous?**

**Jerome: Please hide me from Shasta.**

**Eagle: Why?**

**Jerome: She wants me to be her Valentine! And I'm not even Lesbian!**

**Eagle: Couldn't you ask Hiei to help you?**

**Jerome: …Err well…I could have but he's busy with something.**

**Hiei: Bust with what?**

**Jerome and Eagle: AHHH d-don't pop out of anywhere like that!**

**Hiei: Jerome I'm not busy with anything.**

**Jerome: O-oh really *Blushes* I see…**

**Hiei: Eagle said u wanted help from me.**

**Jerome: Uhh well…k-kinda…**

**Me: OH JEROME WHERE R U!**

**Jerome: Ahh I need to escape from Shasta she wants me to be her Valentine!**

**Hiei: You're Lesbian?**

**Jerome: NO! R u going to help me or what?**

**Hiei: What's in it for me?**

**Jerome: …*looks to see Shasta looking for her* A-anything u want just help me!**

**Hiei: *Smirks* anything huh.**

**Jerome: I don't like that smirk of yours…but I kinda like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here… sorry for not updating for a long time I was busy… Jerome's name is pronounced 'Jeromay'…

**Me: Ok…since I'm in a Club I have to get new members…anyone want to join me and my friends?**

**Jerome: I'll pass its probably stupid.**

**Me: It's not stupid Jerome…**

**Jerome: *sigh* which one of your friend decided on the club?**

**Me: Greenstar.**

**Jerome: Who?**

**Me: Greenstar weren't u listening?**

**Jerome: No seriously Shasta WHO?**

**Me: I just told u it's Greenstar!**

**Jerome: Who the hell is Greenstar?!**

**Me: My friend she's the leader of the club.**

**Jerome: …It'd simple Shasta is it JanZ? Megz? Or Joa?**

**Me: It's…GREENSTAR!**

**Jerome: *big sweat drop* grrrr forget I said anything!**

Reunited

**Jerome's POV:**

We were walking in the woods until we reached the park where we would meet Yusuke and the others, but I saw something pass us, it looked like a shadow, the shadow was as white as snow it showed a skeletal figure of it's self, making anyone's flesh creep onto their skin.

"What was that?" Hiei asked me quietly not wanting to attract any attention from it.

"That was a spirit…"I answered him but he didn't answer back…it was like he was concentrating on something else other than the spirit that was lurking around…

A few minutes past and we reached the park it seemed that Yusuke and Kuwabaka, I mean Kuwabara was there but no sign of Tigress and Eagle…

'_Now where could those two be…they didn't get lost did they?'_ I thought to myself but it felt like someone or SOMETHING was reading my thoughts.

**Tigress's POV:**

Kurama and I were walking for some time until we reached Eagle and Boton.

"Eagle! Thank goodness you're safe! You're not exactly the smartest out of the two of us." I said knowing how intelligent Jerome and I are.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?!"He yelled in embarrassment.

Boton and Kurama just laughed at his reaction, satisfied with the look on his face we kept walking until we reach the park…but something in a distance whispered to us.

"_Tigress…Eagle…"_ The unknown voice whispered at us seducing us to go to it…the voice made my spine tremble and my skin sweat. As for Eagle it was the same, our breath came out short as we felt something go right through us…it felt like a jolt of lightning came and struck us to our very core.

"Tigress? Eagle are you two alright?" Kurama asked worried about us.

"Y-yeah were fine…"I replied simply but boy was I wrong…Eagle and I felt our souls being pulled out of our bodies…after awhile we both collapsed knowing that our souls…were captured…but of course everyone knows what will happen to a Guardian once their soul is gone…

End Chapter

Sorry if it's shorter than the last one…

**Jerome: Tell me again…WHO IS YOUR LEADER?!**

**Me: It's a secret of all outside people, only those in the club know.**

**Jerome: Grrr that's stupid! And what's this club about anyway?**

**Me: Well if u hates one or more people than we can help u with it. *evil smirk***

**Jerome: Uhh ok…weird I'm going away from u…for awhile…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…luckily for u no small skits…

Derris Emblem

**Jerome's POV:**

'_Something's wrong…where are those two'_ I thought to myself silently, they've been gone for two hours straight…It would be better to go look for them before night falls again…

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.

"I'm going to find my cousins they've been out there for a long time…"I replied as I took a step forward into the forest.

"What about our friends!?" Kuwabara yelled at me.

"Why won't you go look for them yourselves…besides I bet their with Tigress and Eagle." I replied to him coldly.

"Then were going too, we don't know who you guys are so were not letting you out of our sight."Yusuke said to me.

"…I see…do whatever you want then."I replied as I ran back into the forest at top speed losing them.

**Hiei's POV:**

"Uhh Urameshi did you know she could run that fast…"Kuwabara said dumbfounded.

"Ehhh Uhh…W-well of course I did what do you think I am stupid?"He replied trying to act cool. I sweat dropped then left to find Jerome. She couldn't be far she was only gone for a few minutes, I searched around till I heard a loud scream, it sounded like Jerome, I went to where the scream was and found Jerome pinned against a tree by a ghostly-like creature. I saw something black with red mixture coming out of Jerome's mouth, it was her soul, the creature pressed his mouth against hers to devour her soul further.

This angered me especially when its mouth is pressed to hers; I took out my Katana and slashed it in two, I saw her soul returning to her body with a few more souls searching their way back to their body.

"You alright?"I asked her.

"Y-yeah…thanks."

"You idiot, what were you thinking running away on your own?!"I yelled at her.

"…Why do you care? My cousins could have their souls taken away by those things!"She yelled at me in reply.

"And you could've had your soul taken away as well if I weren't there!"I replied…wait she was right why do I care?

Jerome said nothing in reply, knowing I was right; she would have died if I wasn't there.

"…*sigh* maybe your right I-I was too hasty I guess…"She said silently.

"Why do you care so much about them?"I asked.

"Because were family…their my whole world if anything were to happen to them I…" She replied silently as she shed a tear. I wiped away her tear hoping it would comfort her but it was unlike me to do such a thing, but it's just like me, I protect my sister and if anything were to happen to my sister…

"Listen we'll go find them…"I said in a normal calming voice.

"Really? Thanks!"She said as she hugged me happily.

"Umm Uhh…"I was speechless as she hugged me it had a good feeling.

"Oh sorry about that…"She scratched the back of her head and blushed while smiling. She looked cute when she blushed like that…wait? Cute!?

We both kept walking then heard slight moaning in a distance, Jerome took a step forward to take a look but I stopped her, thinking it could be another one of those creatures, I went instead and saw Kurama and Boton on the ground injured.

**Jerome's POV:**

"Kurama! Boton! What happened to you two?!"I answered worrily.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that? You beast."Kurama said in a threatening tone.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"I asked.

"Y-your cousins attacked us…they turned into these hideous creatures and tried to kill us."Boton told me in pain.

"Wha-that's impossible they would never do that! Did something happen before they attacked you?"I asked getting suspicious.

"They stood frozen for a moment like they were hearing voices then after awhile they fainted then turned into horrible creatures."Kurama said as he held his side in pain.

"I think I know what happened…their souls were taken away from a distance turning them against anyone."

"How do we know your not lying?"

"If I was lying I would have killed you by now, but I didn't, I don't kill to get even, I kill to win."

"I see… then I guess your not lying then."

"But what would take their souls so quietly like that?"Boton asked me.

"It must have used a sacred and forbidden amulet called the 'Derris Emblem'."

"Derris…Emblem?"

"Yes Derris Emblem is a forbidden amulet used by Guardians, only Guardians can wield such power, once the Derris Emblem is activated it will suck the life out of a person like a black hole."

"Does it really contain that much power?"Hiei asked me in interest.

"Yes it also had the power to bring the dead back to life."

"Then it seems it must be a big problem."Kurama said worrily.

"It's a VERY big problem…less you want more than millions of people to die of Undead attacks."

"Could you tell us the history of the Guardians?"

"Maybe later right now I have to look for my cousins."

"But their souls are taken away how can you…"Hiei was about to finish his sentence, but I placed a finger on his lips calming him down.

"Sometimes there are ways to put thing right again, you just need the right heart to do so."With that said I went to go find my cousins.

**Hiei's POV:**

When she placed her finger on my lips I suddenly felt warm inside, but I couldn't let her fight alone, just when I was about to follow her.

"Hiei do you like her?"That question stopped me and got me thinking, did I really like her?

"No what makes you think that?"

"Its just seems…never mined, where's Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

"Don't worry those two idiots are coming this way…right now I don't think Jerome can fight alone very well."

"I see…well I hope you two will be alright."With that said I left and went to find her.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Did u guys think I was dead?**

**Blueshadow: They probably hope they did…**

**Me: Shut it Blue!**

**Jerome: Why r u yelling at yourself for?**

**Me: N-no reason.**

**Blueshadow: Because she has no brain!**

**Jerome: O.O**

**Me: I told u to shut up *strangles self***

**Tigress: They do notice they r in the same body right?**

**Eagle: …Nope I don't think they do…**

**Jerome: I can't believe Blueshadow was able to talk out of Shasta's mouth…split personalities can't do that…right?**

Split Personality

**Jerome's POV:**

I kept running to find my cousins but I knew being myself won't help at all…I'm going to have to call my other body to see what's happening.

'_Lavi can u hear me?'_

'_Pretty much yes'_

'_How's it going in the Land of the Dead is anything happening there?'_

'_I and Serafina found two boys sucked into a portal here'_ (Read Art Wars! To find out)

'_I see…is that your only report?'_

'_Yes nothing strange is happening here'_

'_Alright I'll ask Bloodrop to take over me'_

'_Bloodrop your assistance is needed'_

'_Tch first Lavi then you…this better be good'_

'_We need to get our cousins out of that state and we can only do that if you knock them out so I can have time to find the Derris Emblem'_

'_Hn fine I'll do the stupid fight'_

With that said Jerome's hair turned into Bloody red and her eyes became flaming crimson.

'_All right Blood I'll leave things to u'_

"Tch…Lavi…Jerome you two are too kind for battles."

She searched on for them but Hiei caught up with her.

"Jerome stop!"He called out at me.

She stopped and turned around wondering who called me.

"Who the hell are you?"Bloodrop asked.

"What do you mean? I'm Hiei remember?"

"All I know is…you're in my way kid."Bloodrop said ready to attack him but I stopped her before she could attack.

'_Blood stop he's a friend!'_

'_What, if he's a friend…why the hell didn't you tell you me had backup, I could have killed the guy'_

'_Sorry I didn't know he was following me'_

'_Grrr fine I won't hurt him'_

"…Never mined why are you following me?"Bloodrop asked fangs showing.

"C-Cause I don't want you to get hurt."

**Hiei's POV:**

Did I just stutter?

"Are you Jerome?"I asked not sure what to do.

"No I'm not Jerome I'm her fucking split personality Bloodrop!"She yelled at me…well that would explain the change of hair color and eye color.

"That Jerome what is she thinking making me do all the dirty work."She mumbled to herself.

"Anyway let's get going I want to finish this up I hate making people wait."She said to me, I just nodded my head and followed her.

We found her cousins in a giant field and they were horrifying, their skin looked like it has been ripped apart, I can see the bones on them.

"Listen you, whatever your name is let me handle this."

"What? Let me help you don't seem good at fighting alone…"I suggested.

"What me! Hah that's ridiculous, Jerome is the one who's bad at fighting alone, unless you forgotten I'm a totally different person."

She was right she is a different person; Jerome wouldn't just say things like that…

"Darkness cage!"She yelled out and a shadowy like substance caged both Eagle and Tigress. She moved her hands and the cage started to from into a rope.

"Dark…Needles!"She yelled out once more a pack of needles suddenly hit them, knocking them out.

"What the hell, what do you think your doing aren't they your cousins?!"I yelled at her.

"Yes I know they are my cousins they aren't dead if that's what you're thinking…the move Dark Needles is a move only to knock out an opponent not kill them."

"Couldn't Jerome do that?"I had to ask…why would she switch with her other personality when she could use the moves she already had.

"Because Jerome is a Magician she can shape shift to any form she would like…and could use earth like substance around her for protection…what I'm saying is that there are only three personalities that can't use elements like the other three."

"What are you saying?"

"I am the element of Darkness…Jerome herself is not an element…I will switch back to Jerome knowing she would want this nightmare to end soon."

This got me curious about Jerome, I wanted to know so much about her…but the question is do I really like her?

**Jerome's POV:**

'_Jerome u can take over now my deed is done'_

'_Understood you can rest now'_

"Are you Jerome or some other personality I don't know yet?"

"*giggle* I'm Jerome."

"Oh ok."He said to me he seemed to like it when I giggled.

"Anyway you should take these two to Yusuke and the others…so they can keep a watch on them; I'll look for the Derris Emblem."

"But do you know where it is?"

"Don't worry Guardians have an ability to sense the Emblem…I'll be back."

With that said I ran off not knowing what will happen next.

End chapter

**Jerome: Blueshadow how r u able to talk out of Shasta mouth…**

**Blueshadow: I was able to break the link of both of us so now I can talk out of Shasta's mouth.**

**Me: She annoys me more than my cousin…**

**Blueshadow: I heard that!**

**Jerome: I-if you're able to do that…then I-if Dusk or Bloodrop were to do that then…Ohhhh…I don't want to think about it…**

**Me: Yeah u don't.**

**Blueshadow: That's it your dead Shasta!**

**Me: Wahhhh somebody stop me from strangling me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok here are thee 8th chapter…

**Shasta: Hmm that last chapter I made Hiei a little…un-Hiei like.**

**Blueshadow: That's because u drank ten cans of root beer…**

**Shasta: Hey! I couldn't help it…I like root beer.**

**Jerome: Hahaha u? Drink root beer that's a gag!**

**Shasta: Grrrrrr!**

**Blueshadow: U know Jerome when u laugh at Shasta…u laugh at me too…**

**Jerome: Uhh…umm…err…oops…*Runs for dear life***

**Blueshadow: GET BACK HERE!**

**Shasta: How I wish this nightmare would end…**

Deadly Hollow

**Jerome's POV:**

I was running and jumping through the trees, searching for the Derris Emblem, which can only be controlled by Guardians. My search kept going for a while looking in where the Amulet has gone. I wanted my cousins to go back to their original selves, I couldn't stop whatsoever, I needed to find the Amulet and fast before time runs out but then I heard something…it felt like the spirits were calling me asking me to get them out of the Black hole. At first I thought it was my imagination, but when I started to think about it, it sounded like they were pleading to get them out of Derris Emblem.

I went to the direction of the voices and found a Blood red Undead/Rabbit/Spaniel creature and a Bluish Dog with long ears and strange markings. I knew who they were, their appearance were still the same 200 years ago.

"Hehe to think Lord Daika would give us some of his Guardian energy just to capture Jerome, it would be better to go on a killing spree."The Blood Red creature said to his partner.

"Hikan we are only here to capture Jerome not go on a side mission, that's why we caught her cousin's souls, to lead her."The bluish dog replied to him.

"Awe…this is sucks ass…wouldn't be better to go in a side quest to kill the time huh Zenger."Hikan whined not liking to stay around any longer.

I started to think to myself 'Those two? They are more of a nuisance than Sanori and Daich'

I started to attack them from above wanting to get the Derris Emblem out of their hands. I tried using my scaled sword against them but they have seemed to notice and jumped out of the way.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here, it seemed the plan worked."Hikan said eager to kill.

"Hikan, don't let your lust for killing go we want her alive."

"Awe Zenger you and I know very well that she is immortal."

"If you guys are finish talking I would like to take the souls back if you don't mind."I said sarcastically, there was no way they would give it to me without a fight.

"You want it that badly sweetheart? Then come and again!"Hikan replied to me rudely. This was going to be a long fight.

**Hiei's POV:**

I started to wonder what happened to Jerome…better yet what's wrong with me? I felt weird and strange around her…do I like her? I looked at Jerome's cousins, they meant everything to her, she would also give up her own life for them…but that's what I was worried about…what if she doesn't come back? The thoughts of it made me feel sad and worried; it was a feeling I never felt before…I started to make up my mind I should go and help her she's not that good at fighting.

"Yusuke…I'm going to look for Jerome."I replied simply to him trying not to show how worried I am.

"What…but whatever Jerome is fighting you could get killed."

"Hn…I saw that she's not good at fighting alone…"I replied showing a bit of emotion, Yusuke seemed to notice and took action.

"Really then…if what you say is true then go and help her."Yusuke replied to me, I saw a smirk on his face like he knew what was going on, I shivered at the thought of it.

I jumped from tree to tree looking for Jerome luckily for me some of the branches of the trees led as trails, especially the footprints on the ground; it won't be much longer now.

**Jerome's POV:**

I tried fending them off but no avail, I couldn't fight very well by myself, it would be easier to let Bloodrop finish the job but I don't want to bother her.

As tried using my speed to attack them from the rear, they used a powerful combo I never saw before.

"Deadly Hollow!"They both yelled out, as soon as they said that the branches of the trees started to capture me, I was thankful for my speed as I dodged some of the branches, but my left leg was caught by one of the branches it held my as the other branched started to tangle my body. I was trapped unable to escape from the branches.

"Hahaha we finely caught you! You're a slick one alright."Hikan said to me as I tried to untangle myself but no ado.

"Forget it Jerome those branches won't retract unless we are defeated."Zenger said with a smirk on his face.

"Then I guess I'll have to be the one to defeat you then."A voice sprang out of the shadows.

**Hiei's POV:**

I started to jump out of the shadows revealing my face, I looked at the two creatures in front of me, and they didn't look human…neither did they look like a demon.

"Hehehe are you pulling my leg or something? You're short what can a little man like you do?"Hikan laughed completely forgetting about the mission. Zenger tried to hold back a chuckle but failed.

"You shouldn't judge people by their appearance you two."Jerome said silently, and was a bit mad at the thought cause she was short too.

At that instant I took out my sword and quickly attacked them a bit annoyed at the fact that they called me short. But they noticed and jumped away in time.

"Ok I admit you have some skills little man…but is it enough to defeat us?"Hikan mocked as he laughed, I didn't like being mocked at.

At that moment I slashed at his neck cutting off his neck and at the same time grabbed the Amulet that Jerome was talking about. The branches around Jerome started to untangle, it was over…or so I thought.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Hikan's bodiless head yelled angrily.

"What the…he's still alive but how?"I stared in surprise; no one could survive with their head caught off.

"ONCE I'M ON MY BODY AGAIN YOU WILL DIE, MAY HALLOWSKIN SMITE YOU!"He yelled out once more before his partner took his head and body to be reconnected.

"We will meet again, just you wait."

With that said the two disappeared into the shadows without a trace.

End chapter

**Shasta: Sorry that it's boring…review Pwease? *puppy dog eyes***

**Blueshadow: Yeah like that would ever happen…**

**Shasta: What! What does u mean by that?**

**Blueshadow: No ones going to review idiot!**

**Shasta: *sobs***

**Jerome: I wouldn't think that…someone might review someday.**

**Blueshadow: The only day a person would review is her funeral…**

**Shasta: Heh u just signed your own funeral!**

**Blueshadow: ……I'M GOING TO KILL U!**

**Shasta: Wahhhh somebody help me!**

**Jerome: …Ok now I really have to make sure Bloodrop or Dusk don't break the link.**


End file.
